A Harry Potter Christmas Special
by greenfly
Summary: [complete] [oneshot] Spreading a bit of good cheer to Hogwarts' resident Scrooge.


**A Harry Potter Christmas Special**

By Greenfly

Disclaimer: I own nothing that earns money.

* * *

Dumbledore stood slowly from his seat at the head table and the Hall quickly quietened. He gazed around slowly at his assembled students, a smile obvious behind his beard. 

"And so ends our last Feast of the year. I hope it was an enjoyable one." His smile widened as a couple of over-enthusiastic Gryffindors punched the air in agreement. "Just a few words I would like you to bear in mind as this year draws to an end. It is always a time for change and what better excuse is there than a New Year? Just please remember as you spend time with family and friends, that there are others out there. You'd be surprised by how much a simple 'Merry Christmas' can change someone's entire day.

And so with those thoughts hopefully lingering between your two ears, I wish you all a wonderful and relaxing holiday, with the best of luck for the New Year. Merry Christmas everyone."

He sat down again to applause, before turning to Minerva McGonagall next to him and asking him if she would give him the pleasure of her company for a cup of tea. The rest of the school dragged themselves from their chairs and carried their overly full stomachs up to bed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione talked and laughed with the others but Harry seemed to have his mind elsewhere, a small smile playing across his lips. He'd talk to the others tomorrow morning during breakfast.

* * *

"Ron? Hermione?" 

"Hmmm?" Mouths full, both looked up from their plates at the same time. It was sometimes worrying how very similar they were…

"I was thinking…" He was interrupted by Hermione's very obvious shudder and Ron patting him on the back.

"How many times do I have to tell you mate? Thinking is a bad thing."

"Especially from you Harry." Hermione added.

Harry laughed.

"I know, I know. But hear me out ok? Remember what Dumbledore said yesterday?"

"Yeees…" Was the suspicious reply.

"Well, what do you think about..." The three teens leaned their heads in close together and sat there whispering until long after breakfast finished (they were all staying for the holidays). Their whispering was only punctuated by a shrieked "Oh HARRY!" followed by a hug from Hermione, and raucous laughter from Ron at the sight of Harry's face.

He took it that they liked his idea…

They spent the rest of the day sneaking to Hogsmeade and getting it ready. They couldn't wait to see his face… Giggle giggle.

* * *

Christmas Day:

Professor Snape woke up early on Christmas Day, and although quite tempted to just roll over and go back to sleep, he knew it would be most wise and efficient of his time to do some marking before breakfast. It was therefore by chance of his impeccable time management and self discipline that he arrived in his office that morning so early, and found stuck to his door a note in handwriting he didn't recognise. Dumbledore had already given him a pair of stripy knee-high socks for Christmas (imagine the Dark Lord seeing him in _those_), what could the mad coot possibly be doing now? But upon reading the note Snape was horrified to have suspicions that it was _not_ Dumbledore who had left the note. For the note (as indeed it was) clearly stated that his office door had been super-glued shut with a product from Weasley's Wizarding Weasleys, and should he attempt to break in 20 fireworks were tipped to go off in his office, half of which were in his desk. Instead, he must go to breakfast and eat with his fellow colleagues. He must also wear whatever was behind the third suit of armour down the hall if he ever wanted to see his office contact again.

What did he find behind the suit of armour? A Christmas hat with 'Ho ho ho' embroidered across the front along with a cheery looking fat man.

Oh Merlin…

* * *

Severus Snape appeared at breakfast that morning wearing a santa hat under his black hood and the darkest scowl you have ever seen. This deepened as those staying over Christmas entered the hall and smiled or pointed at him. In particular three teens that he most detested, all wearing some kind of knitted rug. Whoever had set him up for this was going to pay. And pay with blood. 

But when breakfast appeared and he turned into a giant canary, enough was enough. He sat still, trying to be inconspicuous as he moulted into the Headmaster's cereal, who did his best to pretend nothing untoward had happened. Flitwick was staring at him as if he'd grown wings, which, indeed, he had.

But as the last feather floated softly down to land on his toast, a humongous bang erupted and the words 'Merry Christmas Professor Snape – you rock!' hovered above his head in large, fluorescent, glittery letters. Silence fell upon the Hall like a thick suffocating blanket, but was swiftly broken by a most indecent snort by a certain soon-to-be-murdered long-bearded wizard next to him. Snape was mortified, and his eyes scanned the hall in search of a culprit. Almost immediately his eyes landed on Potter and his chums. He might, _might_ have passed over them if a grinning Weasley hadn't given him two thumbs up, or if Potter hadn't stood up on his chair and yelled over the laughter "Merry Christmas Professor!"

"Potter! My office! NOW!"

And with that, Snape stormed out of the Hall. Not noticing the letters that still hovered above his head change from 'We love you' to 'Uh Oh…'.

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Maybe that's not exactly what Dumbledore meant Harry…"

"I don't care! The look on Snape's face was worth it." Ron justified, standing up to go to Snape's office.

"Do you think he'll like what we've done to his office?"

For indeed, the trio had spent Christmas Eve Day decorating Snape's office with a giant fir tree and a new cauldron set sitting underneath it. Hopefully he wouldn't notice the pink walls...

Dumbledore, who of course knew everything, smiled proudly as his three favourite students walked out of the hall, heads held high. Quietly, he awarded each 50 points to Gryffindor for heeding his words and spreading House Unity… bah. He just wanted to cancel anything Snape might take away from them. He felt, in light of Christmas, that they deserved it.

That was his last conscious thought before he too turned into a giant canary.


End file.
